


Another Chance

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reincarnation, Sorta Fluffy, Tea shop AU, canonverse, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Nanaba didn't know what she'd do without Mike once word came that he was missing. She vowed she'd find him once more.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaHana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/gifts).



> This work is inspired by [hanatsuki89](http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/)'s amazing [mikenana](http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/post/165174033188/almost-3-years-later-ive-finally-made-the) that I was given permission to write this fic for. I loved the comic so much! This was originally supposed to be posted like back in December, but motivation and other issues were a staller for me. I'm glad that I finally am starting to write a bit more and glad that I was able to finish this fic.
> 
> Special thanks to [reikukaja](https://reikukaja.tumblr.com/) for looking this over for me!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Mike.” A deep breath. “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

They were lying close under a thin sheet one night when the unusual question suddenly came up. It was not something they’ve ever talked about. Yet here they were. In a world like theirs that was a possibility to hope for when so many met their untimely death. When so many died young at the hands—mouths—of titans while fighting for humanity.

Nanaba’s slender fingers trailed up and down Mike’s bare back. It felt like an oven compared to her clammy fingers. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and met his kind gaze. The moonlight peeking through her window illuminated his handsome features that she always loved. From his shaggy dark blond hair, to his beautiful blue-gray eyes that were always full of understanding and determination, his sharp curved nose that she enjoyed having pressed against her whenever he gave her kisses or admired her scent, his soft, warm inviting lips, and the thin facial hair she loved rubbing her fingers against.

Mike’s hand left Nanaba’s soft breast before settling on her cheek. His hand was rough but felt just right on her skin. “I suppose it’s something I could believe in. I never gave it much thought. It certainly would do no harm if I did believe in such a thing. With the way things are reincarnation doesn’t sound all that bad. I’d love to live in a world where I can be free and not have to worry about getting eaten by giant naked creatures.”

“Do you think people who are meant to be will be brought together again? That if they get separated before time they’ll have one more chance?”

Mike nodded and traced her jawline with his thumb. “Yes. Of course,” he whispered.

“But what if...when they die...what if they don’t know about the other? Will they find each other again?” Her voice was soft. It hitched at the end and tears came to her blue eyes.

“I don’t think anything can get in the way of true love. True love is something that can never be severed. Our bond—our _love_ —is strong, Nanaba.” Mike kissed her forehead softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll find you again. No matter what it takes. I will find you.”

Mike’s arms wrapped around Nanaba protectively and he held her while she buried her face into his chest. They’d been together for so long she didn’t know what she’d do without him in her life. They were like each other’s home for one another. An inseparable bond. Each other’s light.

Then in the following days, the Female Titan’s identity was discovered by a new, bright young recruit named Armin Arlert. Mike, Nanaba, and the rest of his squad were tasked with taking the rest of the 104th recruits to just a little way outside Wall Sina in case they had ties to the Female Titan as well.

Then all plans changed. Titans were spotted in Wall Rose.

 _Humanity has not lost until they cease fighting._ Mike’s words rung in her ears when she was afraid. The titans wouldn’t beat them, but when they arrived at Castle Utgard without Mike she began to silently worry. It was dark. He should have been back after he gave Gelgar the lead to take over the southern group, but Gelgar told her he hadn’t seen him since.

 _After this,_ Nanaba thought, _I’ll find him and bring him back. He’s still alive. He has to be._ Because she didn’t know what would happen if he was dead. If the man she loved ever since she was a young teen was dead.

She gripped her blades and blinked away tears. A scowl formed on her face. Supplies were gone, but she and her friends would make the most out of it. The 104th was depending on them. Mike was somewhere looking for her.

With that Squad Mike threw themselves into the battle.

And as Nanaba’s comrades died around her, as a titan finally caught her, she let her final thoughts drift back to Mike and all the memories they made and shared together. Through her screams and immense pain, his vow came back to her. _Don’t worry. I’ll find you again. No matter what it takes._ _I will find you._ And just before her world went black she vowed to do the same for him.

~*~*~*~

The autumn breeze blew various leaves past the windows of the little tea and coffee shop. It was an unusually warm day for the middle of October. The whole first part of autumn was quite warmer than normal. Nanaba didn’t mind it at all. She enjoyed it. She liked watching the leaves change color and blow around outside the shop. She loved the scents of the pumpkin spice tea that her boss, Levi would bring out around that time. Nanaba never got enough of it.

Nanaba never expected to run into her old friends once more. Throughout the years she came across just about all of them. The experiences were strange for all of them. There was no explanation for how the strange occurrence happened. Not even _Hange_ was able to explain it.

She never found Mike. When she was in her twenties she tried looking for him with a sliver of hope that he was somewhere near, but to no avail. Nanaba wondered if he didn’t get a second chance when everyone else did. She wondered if the world hated her that much to not bring her lover back.

Nanaba sighed and put down the towel she was using to dry some coffee mugs as she heard the little bell above the entrance jingle to signal someone was stopping by. She kept her back to the entrance, rubbing a rag around by the sink to get rid of invisible crumbs. She was about to ask the person how she could help them but was cut off by a male voice.

“One pumpkin spice tea to go, please,” the man said and placed some money on the counter. “Take your time.” Nanaba detected a smile. She heard the bathroom door open and close.

She put the rag aside and went to get the man his tea. Pumpkin spice was a high demand lately so she tried to have some fresh and ready at all times. She filled a large disposable mug with the pleasant smelling tea and put a lid on. She grabbed a thin straw just in case he wanted one and placed the contents on the counter for when he got out of the bathroom. Nanaba picked up the bills and entered the amount into the cash register. She got out his change and placed it beside the mug so he could collect it.

 _He’s taking forever_ , Nanaba thought as she wiped off the counter and worked around the man’s order and change. Maybe he was “taking a shit, but the shit wouldn’t come out” as Levi always put it. She chuckled lightly to herself.

When the man came out a few moments later she kept her gaze down to avoid laughing at the memory of Levi’s shitty jokes. She picked up the mug and cleared her throat. “Here’s your pumpkin spice, sir.”

“Thank you,” he replied and gathered up his change, then made to grab the mug. Their fingers brushed together as he took it and Nanaba clenched her toes. She lifted her gaze a tiny bit. He was really tall. Her gaze only landed on his chest. It looked quite impressively strong in the white form-fitting t-shirt he was wearing. Her eyes flicked down momentarily. His pants were a little on the snug side, too.

 _Damn it, Nanaba_. She cleared her throat and turned away, going back to the sink.

The faintest smell of cornflower wafted from her short blond hair. _That smell_. He sniffled it in some more and looked at Nanaba. _It couldn’t be…_

When Nanaba didn’t hear the sound of retreating footsteps she slowly turned around. She looked the man over until her mouth slipped open. He had a soft smile on his face that changed to shock when she turned around. His hair was still the same. His facial hair was the same. He was  _still_ the same. Nothing had changed.

Mike was standing in front of her. She couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t be real. All those years she spent searching…

He was right in front of her.

Nanaba didn’t register the sound of change and pumpkin spice tea hitting the floor. She didn’t realize it when she was suddenly standing in front of him. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t look away.

Mike leaned down until their foreheads were touching. Nanaba then allowed her eyes to close as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips mashed together in a starved kiss that may have never happened.

It was real. It was all real. Mike was there and he was _real_. He was everything he once was and he was  _there_.

Nanaba held him tightly as if he was going to disappear once more. She couldn’t believe it. She sobbed against his lips, but he held her tighter, a hand caressing her back.

 _I will find you._ And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
